


Good Professor

by Minitsuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Office Sex, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Overstimulation, Professor Oikawa, Slight domination, Volleyball Coach Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minitsuri/pseuds/Minitsuri
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime, volleyball Coach of the University, has a thing for the handsome brunette Physics Professor.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Good Professor

**Author's Note:**

> POV is mostly Iwaizumi centric, but sometimes I threw in Oikawas thoughts as well.  
> Thanks to the NSFW part of the server who scream about IwaOi hcs even more than I do - I love you guys for that. You gave me the last push to finally finish this thing! <3  
> Now enjoy horny hours.

It is the second time that Hajime is sitting in this lecture hall and he swears to himself that it will be the last. Otherwise he isn’t sure how he is supposed to survive another day. At least he is used to keeping a face straight (HA as if anything about him could be straight), or the students around him will know in an instant what kind of thoughts are spinning through his mind.

He clears his throat as quiet as possible, to not disturb the attentive people around him. It doesn’t help a lot to shake off his wandering thoughts, but at least he tried. The thought counts, right?

Who would have thought that a nerdy Oikawa Tooru could be so fucking sexy while holding a lecture? Keenly talking about Phyics, a subject he was very passionate about, but Hajime couldn’t care less for. The big half-rimmed glasses only complete the look and make him look even hotter.

Why did he agree to come here again? The first time he attended Oikawas lecture had already been hell and ended with Hajime having to fight down a slight boner in the presence of all the students around him who were a decade younger than himself.

Oh right, he knew why. _Because he couldn’t say no to that stupidly handsome face_! Especially when it lit up, almost childlike as soon as the brunette could talk about his favourite subject. Hajime was weak and never wanted this innocence to leave Oikawas eyes.

At least that was in that specific moment when said Professor was about to convince him to come to his lecture and listen to him talk about Physics for one and a half hours.

Right now, on the other hand, Hajime can’t wait to wipe every ounce of innocence from Oikawas face- No, from his _whole body_. Preferably with his tongue.

His lewd thoughts are interrupted by a soft nudge against his elbow. He whips his head towards the nudger on his left side, his mind slowly floating back to his seat.

A pointed face with bottle blonde dyed hair grins at him with lifted eyebrows. “Dude, you okay there? You look like you’re in another dimension.” He asks lowly, as to not disturb the class. “You know… you should really pay attention if you wanna pass this course. Professor Oikawa might look nice, but his exams are pretty rough.”

“Yeah… pretty rough.” Hajime mumbles incomprehensibly under his breath while his thoughts are still trying to get back in order. “Oh uhm, thanks for the tip man.” He finally manages to get out in a normal manner before he shifts his focus back towards the Professor in the front.

For quite a while, he is actually able to concentrate on the topic Oikawa is talking about without getting too distracted by the brown locks bouncing on his head whenever he looks up from his laptop. Or the fabric of his cardigan stretching over his biceps every time he points at something on the board.

Though he can’t fully appreciate the wonderful sight at the front of the room because he senses the blonde guy glancing at him curiously from time to time.

When Hajime can’t bear it any longer, he turns his head the next time he senses the brown eyes on him to shoot the college student a questioning look.

The blonde opens his mouth in surprise at getting caught, revealing the smallest glimpse of a silver tongue piercing. Instead of answering, the boy only shakes his head before continuing to take notes.

Huh, weird. Maybe he noticed that Hajime wasn’t a college student? Either way, the spiky haired man doesn’t care because he wouldn’t come again anyway. Another look at the gorgeous Professor only confirms his decision. No way he’ll go through that again.

Merely ten minutes later, Oikawa finishes today’s lecture and dismisses the students after answering all questions.

Hajime takes his time packing up his things. Not that he had a lot to begin with, but he wants to catch Oikawa alone after all the students left. Piercing guy also takes his time, curious looks wandering between Professor Oikawa and the spiky haired man.

In the end, he leaves the room anyway, but only after sending them a cheeky grin.

When they are finally alone in the huge hall, the heavy clunk of the closing door echoes through the room. Hajime walks up towards the taller man confidently. “Was that your last lecture for today, _Professor Oikawa_?” he asks with a teasing undertone.

“Yes, I’m done for the day, _Iwaizumi-san_.” The brunette answers just as teasingly.

“So… No more appointments?” Hajime steps closer to the other with every word.

“Nope, none.” Oikawa takes a small step back, only to find the board in his back.

“Good.” The slightly smaller man grins lasciviously, want filling his eyes to the brim as he pushes the brunette flush against the board by sealing his lips with his own.

It is no gentle kiss. They had done gentle enough before and Hajime just wants to dive into his own lust which built up over the 1.5 hours of the lecture.

Oikawa complies without hesitation. He doesn’t even seem surprised. Was it possible that he planned this from the start? Knowing the Professor, probably yes. But Hajime doesn’t think about it any further because he honestly doesn’t care. He just wants to devour this unfairly sexy man right then and there. Or maybe not there, he decides after a few seconds.

Instead, he grabs Oikawas thighs with his strong hands, to be able to lift him up. The brunette lets out a little squeak while his legs find their way around Hajimes hips like puzzle pieces falling into place.

Hajime can’t hide the satisfied smirk that steals itself on his lips.

Without any further contemplation, he starts walking towards the door next to the board which leads to Oikawas office. The taller man holds on to him as if his life depends on it. The closeness also makes it very clear that Hajime isn’t the only one getting excited by this scenario.

As soon as the door falls shut behind the pair, Hajime crosses the little space to the desk to gently lower Oikawa onto the surface. Incidentally, he notices that the desk is clear of any clutter that normally finds its way onto the table top every day. In the back of his head, Hajime can now confirm that Oikawa had indeed planned this but he can’t bring himself to care when everything he could think about during the last 1.5 hours was to fuck this pretty man into this desk.

Oikawa seems to have the same thought, because he fumbles with Hajimes belt the moment he’s laying flat on the surface and doesn’t have to hold on to the sturdy neck anymore.

An eager growl leaves Hajimes throat. “Lube ‘n condoms?” the impatient man doesn’t want to waste any time by using full sentences.

“Bottom desk drawer on the right.” Oikawa answers breathlessly. The dark-haired man hurries around the desk before the brunette can even finish talking and is back in a flash. After that, it doesn’t even take them a minute to get rid of their pants, too impatient to take off their shirts as well.

When Hajime finally lowers his gaze enough to look at the beautiful hole that he knows is already waiting for him, he gasps in surprise.

“So, you think we still need this?” he holds up the bottle of lube while his eyes stay fixated on the turquoise shimmering diamond covering Oikawas entrance.

With a quick glance up to the Professors face, Hajime registers the determined shake of his head while white teeth sink into that perfectly pink bottom lip, slightly swollen from all the kissing they did up until now.

With a devious grin spreading on Hajimes face, he swears to himself that he will erase that smug expression from that charmingly handsome face in no time. To turn that into reality as fast as possible, Hajimes hands slide down Oikawas thighs painfully slow until they reach his groin. He doesn’t touch it though. Just sliding his fingers over the soft skin teasingly until he circles the pretty butt plug with one finger.

Oikawas resolve is already starting to crumble, the sight between his legs combined with the shivers running over his whole body too much to keep up his façade.

He wants Hajime. Now. And he is just about to voice that when a shit eating grin spreads on the dark haired mans face. “Oh no, _Professor_. We’re gonna do this _my way_. And you’ll be a good boy and do as I say.”

Hajime pronounces _Professor_ in such a lewd way that Oikawa will never be able to _not_ think about this moment whenever he hears someone call him Professor.

The volleyball Coach doesn’t give him time to react though. His slow teasing turns into leisurely pulling at the butt plug. Just enough that it’s nearly slipping out before letting go again so it doesn’t actually leave its place.

It’s driving the Professor crazy. Every once in a while, Hajime huskily mumbles “Yes, _Professor_. Such a good boy.” Until at some point, Hajime continues pulling to leave Oikawas hole open in front of him.

The hunger in Hajimes eyes is increasing, threatening to devour him if he doesn’t do anything about it. He can’t wait any longer. With a quick glance to the brunettes face he’s met with endless impatience.

The only reason why Oikawa held out this long was his stubbornness to show he’s a good Professor. At this point, he doesn’t even care about his profession being used as a kink, because it’s turning him on more than he’d like to admit.

Hajime senses that his partner has waited more than enough, only to please him.

“You’re so good for me, _Professor_. I think you deserve a reward.”

“Yes, please. I’ve been so good. I want you. I _need_ you, _please_!” desperate words leave swollen pink lips as Oikawa begs for Hajimes cock.

They both know that Hajime has a soft spot for begging Oikawa and the brunette is fully making use of this knowledge. Not that the dark haired is complaining because those yearning sounds are music to his ears.

“Iwa-chan, _please_! I can’t wait any longer.”

The half-moaned nickname leaving his partners mouth is the last straw. Without another second of consideration, Hajime carefully pushes his cock into the tight heat of Oikawas ass.

The brunette is at a loss for words, his mouth just hanging open in bliss. He’s already close to coming because of all the teasing from before. But he reminds himself that he’s a grown man and can hold back for a little longer.

At least that is until Hajime picks up the pace and moves forward to whisper into the brunettes’ ear.

“If you come now, I’ll continue fucking you into this desk as I please. _Professor_. I won’t stop until I’m fully satisfied. _Professor_. No matter how much you beg me to stop because it’s too much.”

Oikawa is so close now that his vision starts to turn white. After another second of silence, Hajime pulls out until the tip of his cock is teasing the Professors entrance and pauses for a moment.

Then he brings his mouth right to Oikawas ear and purrs the lewdest “ _Professor_ ” so far while pushing in his full length, angling it just right to perfectly hit the brunettes’ sweet spot.

Oikawa sees stars, coming untouched across his shirt. And Hajime keeps his promise. As soon as the pleasure is overwhelming the Professor, he starts a relentless pace.

His hands grab Oikawas hips to push into him even deeper, revelling in the sight before him. He’s never seen something more beautiful than a thoroughly fucked Professor Oikawa.

When Oikawas orgasm is starting to resolve, his eyes open slowly, only to fixate on the perfectly built man fucking into him. Said man is not prepared for the hand that snaps up to grab his collar and yank him down towards his partners face.

“Kiss me, Iwa-chan.” It might be the afterglow talking, but the glint in Oikawas eyes shows something _more_ and Hajime already knows that he can’t deny this beautiful man anything he asks from him.

So he closes the diminutive gab between them to seal those perfectly plush lips with his own.

Oikawas hand traces Hajimes throat to the back of his neck where it stays to pull him in, eagerly deepening the kiss.

That’s all it takes for Hajimes perseverance to dissolve into nothingness. He moans deeply into Oikawas mouth as he spills into the other man.

They are both breathing heavily but neither of them can stop the contented smiles spreading on their faces.

When they’ve calmed down a bit, Oikawa lets out a small chuckle, which gets Hajimes irritated attention. “What’s there to laugh about?” he scoffs, not able to stop his lips from pouting a little.

“Nothing, really. It’s just… I can’t believe I didn’t even take off my glasses. I wanted you to fuck me so bad, I totally forgot about them.” Another giggle.

Hajimes pout vanishes as fast as it appeared before it turns into a smug grin. “I wouldn’t have let you take them off, _Professor_.” He winks at the flushed expression of the brunette.

“Well then, I’m glad you like them.” The honesty about this statement surprises Hajime. Was Oikawa insecure about his glasses?

“I love them.” He states simply, a genuine smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

They keep staring at each other, not aware of how deeply they are falling for the other in this specific moment.

Their gazing is interrupted by two short knocks on the door, which makes their eyes go a little wide before they scramble to get dressed.

Hajime pulls out of Oikawa, making them both wince at the feeling. Not even a minute later, the condom is safely knotted in the trash and both men look decent again. More or less, all things considered.

The Professor goes to open the door. There stands the blonde tongue piercing guy Hajime remembers from the lecture. The grin on the students’ face couldn’t be any more smug.

“Ah Terushima-san. How can I help you?” Oikawa goes into full Professor mode.

“Professor Oikawa. I have some questions about todays’ topic and wanted to ask you after the lesson, but figured you might be _busy_ for a while.” He throws Hajime a knowing look and somehow manages to make his grin look even more shit-eating. “I guess my feeling was right then.” He winks.

“Anyway, if you’d like we could schedule an appointment someday? When you’re not… busy. So you can go back to what you were doing just now.”

Oikawa doesn’t know what to say. Never would he have dreamed of a student catching him after he was fucked in his own office and the student actually being _smug_ and _teasing_ about it.

He clears his throat before managing out an answer. “Uhum yes that sounds like a good idea. I have… dinner plans… this evening.” A questioning look finds its way to Hajime, who nods in approvement.

“How about you come to my office tomorrow at 2 o’clock, Terushima-san? Or do you have a lecture in that period?”

“No, no, that’s fine. See you tomorrow then, Professor Oikawa.” He turns to Hajime “Bye Coach Iwaizumi.” He adds complacent, leaving the two adults speechless when he leaves with a casual salute.

Oikawa closes the door with a heavy sigh. “Oh my god, that was so embarrassing. My student knows I slept with the volleyball Coach _in my own office_.”

“I didn’t expect him to know who I am. He was sitting next to me during the whole lecture! Oh god, he must have realized I was practically eye-fucking you the whole time… Well at least he knows you’re not sleeping with a student.” The spiky haired man just shrugs and prepares to leave.

“So, where do you wanna get dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this purely self-indulgent smut fic.  
> You're welcome to join me screaming during horny hours, which are practically always open.  
> I also suck at writing endings but please bear with this badly open ended sentence...  
> Btw, this was originally planned as just a small side story to a bigger story with Professor Kuroo and student Yamaguchi but somehow this appeared in my doc first... :D  
> Also, I'm thinking about making this into a threesome fic with Terushima. Not sure yet tho... Let me know what you think about this idea :)


End file.
